yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ueta Debu "The Bulldozer"
dd177dc14330b0b76ffff6d0a6f5c7a9.jpg "No More. Bs... LETS FIGHT !" First Name Ueta Last Name Debu IMVU Name KodiTorabaasu Nicknames Fluffy,Chubs Age 19 Gender Female Height 5'5 Weight 250 Blood type B Behaviour/Personality 181334-cattleya2.gif 5437888+_728af0731d4e0beac641b6fd5b80fa7a.gif *Very Confident.. Also Ueta.. is more of a female that doesn't care about her looks. *Ueta can be rather cocky, when its the person she can't stand.. or they're being rather rude... *Antisocial- She usually hangs by herself mostly. *Very Lazy... though she can run if she really wanted to *Shy when it comes to romance.. She will literally run away from a guy thinking he's lying to her. Apperance tumblr_m9uyv3KE391r7tpos.jpg e2f9aae49a4d693beee502125c0f8c50.jpg queens-blade-hentai-ecchi-cattleya-nekomamire.jpg Thus changing her appearance.. Ueta.. is more muscular.. still plus sized but.. She now has black hair.. bigger bust.. and muscular thighs.. just like her idol Kodi.. Though Ueta.. still posesses that innocent look Jugs! Superhero Outfit 9e7e89ae2a1620cb5baa05104ad0ca8c.jpg Always Wearing her Super skimpy hero outfit.. Ueta.. always helps civilians.. even without pay.. she is just that nice.. Thus the outfit is bound to eitheir.. sexually harrassed by her enemies or it is used as a plan to distract her enemies as well..Though she just wears this, because she is lazy to find a outfit. Allignment Chaotic Good 60279821b6dd13c46444fb79e85aed9e.jpg A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. High school grade Junior New 444.png|thumb|none|link=http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File: "No I can't Jump any more! FUCK I WANNA EAT!" What district do you live in? D-2 'Relationship' Single Occupation ' 'Fighting Style 'Street fighting' Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt.It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter.One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. Techniques Multi-Size Technique The user can freely alter their size at will when using this technique, and can use it for an extensive period of time. A common application of the techniques gives the user a very round appearance by mostly increasing the size of the abdominal section, which is done in order to use the Human Bullet Tank technique. Other, more common applications increase the size of the entire body, turning the user into a giant. 'Weapon of Choice' Her Weight. Her Large Butcher Knife Allies/Enemies Kodi-Ally 'Background' PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Strength 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~